


Calling You An Angel, Calling You The Nicest Things

by ineffablefool



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (not a main focus but he will always be lovely and round when i write him), Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Canon, just two sweet male-ish entities being extremely romantically in love with each other, no swearing or anything! neat!, zero angst whatsoever just lovely sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Really, Aziraphale couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized it before.  He didn’t consider himself a particularly unobservant person, after all, and yet —Hm.  Then again, at least this time he hadn’t taken literal centuries to clue in.  Perhaps he wasn’t as observant as he thought.(There is something of a pattern to Crowley's interactions with Aziraphale, now that they are both firmly on Their Own Side.)





	Calling You An Angel, Calling You The Nicest Things

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted two different first-kiss fics, so here's one where the Ineffable Husbands are already both very certain of where their relationship stands. Not betaed; spelling and grammar corrections are welcome! Those are the bits I'm good at already, so I like to have them polished. (I also prepped the HTML for this one using some javascript I bunged together myself, and regular expressions are my eternal foe, so there could be some really weird find-and-replace errors that I haven't caught. My capture groups for some of the unnecessary markup won't work right and it is _killing me_.)
> 
> This was actually inspired by a Tumblr post which I now cannot find for the life of me, because apparently I failed to either like or reblog it, and it was a couple weeks ago so there's no WAY I'm scrolling my dash looking for it NOW. I will describe the post in the end-of-work notes, but I don't want to put it here at the top, because I'm curious whether what I was going for is actually clear to anyone else reading.
> 
> I'm writing solidly for the TV characterization -- if you can hear the dialogue in Tennant's and Sheen's voices, then I'm doing it right -- but I've decided that my written Aziraphale's body is shaped like how Tumblr user speremint draws him ([1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([2](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186227834150/i-just-need-more-chonky-aziraphale-will)) ([3](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186401300745/only-one-1-person-asked-me-my-opinions-on-a-role) and [4](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my) from her Reversed Omens AU), because I much prefer to imagine that as I work. Sorry, Mr. Sheen.
> 
> Title is from "[She's An Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ4J-jvDAuQ)" by They Might Be Giants. Change the pronoun and some of the lyrics are relatively on-point.
> 
> Finally, fun fact: the restaurant here is a pretend London version of my favorite Italian place where I live. They have a fancy butterscotch pudding (which I looked up on their online menu to get the right name for it) which is the most delicious pudding in all of existence. I know with utter certainty that it would captivate Aziraphale if he ever had a chance to experience it. 
> 
> Too many notes! Here, have some fiction.

Really, Aziraphale couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before. He didn't consider himself a particularly unobservant person, after all, and yet —

Hm. Then again, at least this time he hadn't taken literal centuries to clue in. Perhaps he wasn't as observant as he thought.

Certainly nothing unusual had happened on the evening this particular realization began to take hold. The slamming of the (locked, not that it mattered) shop door at about half-past-eight had been accompanied by a shout of "Oi, Aziraphale!" In the back room, half-lost in one of his more recent acquisitions, Aziraphale had straightened up with the same rush of joy that always accompanied hearing that voice.

"Oh! Is it time already?" He marked his place, setting the book aside with a little pat on its cover. "Goodness, I only just sat down."

"Yeah, what, five hours ago? Six?" Crowley sidled up behind his chair, draping long hands over his shoulders. Aziraphale closed his eyes and wiggled as lips pressed against the top of his head. "C'mon, I thought you were excited about this place."

"Ah, yes, it's supposed to be absolutely lovely!" Aziraphale bounced up from the desk, Crowley trailing him as he headed for the coat rack. "I understand they do a fantastic zuppa di funghi, and we _must_ be sure to sample their budino di caramello..."

He'd chattered their way out the door, and when Crowley took his hand, it had felt as sweet and as right as the very first time he'd done it. The trip to the restaurant had been no more terrifying than any other trip in Crowley's discorporation-trap of a vehicle. Even when he'd given Crowley a particularly vehement bit of scolding over his driving, the demon had only answered "Yes, Aziraphale," in a long-suffering voice that in no way matched the smile on his face.

They walked into the restaurant together, Crowley tucking Aziraphale's arm into his own as soon as they were both through the doorway. There was, of course, one single table just available; and as the host turned to direct them to it, Crowley gave an extra little squeeze. "Come on, then, angel."

Aziraphale smiled, feeling a by-now-familiar warm flush spread up over his face. He let himself be led to the table, Crowley's hold dropping away only at the very last instant, when they had to separate to actually sit down. And, of course, as soon as Crowley hit the chair, he was leaning back toward Aziraphale again, possibly keeping his balance only via demonic miracle.

The meal was as lovely as any they'd shared in recent memory, with Aziraphale finding something to praise about each dish, and Crowley sipping wine, tasting anything offered to him, and not sitting up straight even once.

"Yes, angel," he responded, in answer to some question or other.

"Go ahead, angel," he smiled, when Aziraphale debated ordering another of the simply delightful budino di caramello.

"Shall we, angel?", he asked, when it was time to go at last.

Crowley's arm slid around Aziraphale as they left, long fingers just resting against the swell of his stomach. They made it halfway back to the car, parked on a quiet side street, before Aziraphale decided that he didn't want to relinquish that touch quite yet. "Could we go for a bit of a walk, Crowley? It's such a lovely night."

The demon made a considering sound in his throat. "It is, isn't it. Sure, then, lead on."

Then, when Aziraphale kissed his cheek: "Hey now! I'm dumping you off back at your place if you start with that." But his face was soft as he said it, mouth quirked in a dreamy grin, and he stopped them for a moment to lay a proper kiss on the angel's lips before they resumed their progress.

That was about when Aziraphale's mind started to tick over, a bit, thinking back over the evening. Over lots of days and evenings spent in each other's company. A few, too few, before everything had almost ended; many more since it had all begun, instead. He felt a pattern coming together in his head, and he wondered whether he was interpreting it correctly.

"Crowley?"

"Hmm?"

Aziraphale was the one to stop them this time, turning his demon so they faced each other, pulling him into another kiss. Both of Crowley's arms wrapped around him without hesitation. He was breathing hard, just a little, when Aziraphale finally stepped back.

"Just that," Aziraphale beamed.

"Grlk."

* * *

Aziraphale normally hated the shop being busy. It meant customers expecting him to pay attention to them, which was bad enough; it also meant them trying to _buy_ things, which was of course intolerable. But when, a few days later, he looked around and noticed a whole five or six people browsing — no, over there was another couple, _eight_ — he almost dropped his armful of reshelving in his excitement. It was the work of a moment to dip into the back room and invite Crowley round; and then he was out on the floor again, actually trying to _not_ be uninviting for once.

Fifteen minutes later, the door crashed open and then shut in the same way he'd long since memorized. Aziraphale looked up, noted that he still had several would-be clients, and bounced a little bit in anticipation.

"Scuse me, uh, yeah, just coming through here..." Crowley ambled around the corner, and his eyebrows went up over his glasses. "Angel!" he grinned. "How's things?"

"Much better now that you're here, dearest."

Crowley's grin widened, and he leaned in for a kiss which Aziraphale was pleased to return. "Close up and let's get coffee, huh? You know you're not gonna sell these humans anything."

"Hmph." Aziraphale turned his head away. "I might. You can't say that for certain."

" _An_ gellll." Crowley popped his sunglasses up with one hand just long enough to flash a glimpse of pouting yellow eyes along with his moue. "Come onnn. You, me, the cafe, those sugared biscuits you like so much. I happen to know that they made them today even though it's not Tuesday."

"Seems rather miraculous," Aziraphale conceded, glancing back with a smile he couldn't quite contain.

"Could be, yeah," Crowley replied breezily. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "My treat, hey?"

"Oh, very well. You've talked me into it."

* * *

"Angel, did you want anything else?" Crowley asked at the cafe, after ordering for the both of them.

"Sure thing, angel," Crowley replied, when Aziraphale suggested they sit by an open window.

The pattern was quite clear by now. Goodness, how _had_ he not noticed before?

They approached a gaggle of young people on the pavement, afterward, all loudly talking and laughing and dressed in the sort of terribly modern fashion that Aziraphale expected to never understand. Crowley, of course, was probably already cataloguing new outfit ideas as their two groups drew closer. He did enjoy that sort of sharp, carefully-artless aesthetic. And perhaps Aziraphale enjoyed it somewhat too, as long as Crowley was the one wearing it...

His thoughts scattered as Crowley's arm snaked around him, drawing him nearer. Gentle lips brushed his temple. "Hello, angel," Crowley murmured against his skin.

Aziraphale looked up. From this angle, below and beside Crowley, he could just see the yellow eyes behind the glasses. They weren't focused on him, though; they were staring at the others, almost now upon them as they walked the other way. Crowley's mouth was lifted in a smile, but those eyes were a challenge. His hand squeezed Aziraphale's side, curving over the roll of flesh there, keeping them so close together that a lesser being might have found it a bit difficult to breathe.

When they were alone again, he looked down at Aziraphale, and this time the smile was broad and easy. Then he raised an eyebrow. "What? What's that look about?"

"I was just thinking," Aziraphale replied, not directly answering, because he wasn't sure what look Crowley was referring to. He could feel his face warming, though, and his vision seemed to be tearing up a little. And why did his cheeks hurt all of a sudden? "I was thinking," he repeated, "how very obvious you are."

"'M not obvious. I'm a subtle master of temptation."

Aziraphale reached up to tap the tip of Crowley's nose. "Bunk."

"Oh, strong words, coming from you."

They were almost to the shop now, walking in silence. Once they were inside with the rest of the world locked properly out, Crowley leaned Aziraphale for a moment against the door.

"Here, I'll show you. Subtle."

He pressed his lips to Aziraphale's, kissing him in a slow but very thorough manner which took several minutes to complete.

"Oh, yes," Aziraphale replied finally, voice faint. "Why, I barely even noticed at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> The Tumblr post which inspired this was, I believe, an imageset post, showing the various times in the show that Crowley calls Aziraphale "angel". There was definitely text talking about how most of those times are actually in public, including when he _yells it on a crowded street in front of everybody and their dog_. The suggestion was that Crowley wants to make damn sure that everyone knows that he's in love with this tartan-wearing loser. So I figured, how does that translate to a situation post-canon and post-switch, where they've allowed themselves to have everything out in the open? How ridiculously " _I_ landed this perfect ethereal being and you all can _get bent_ " would Crowley be then? And then I wrote it.
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too. It's mostly just reblogs of Good Omens things that I want to keep around, but occasional original content here and there.
> 
> Also, for the record, it is my _dream_ that someday some artist likes one of my fics enough to draw something from it, so if you want to do that then I will absolutely kermitflail from happiness. I have only one request: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than speremint does (here's those reference links again: ([1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([2](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186227834150/i-just-need-more-chonky-aziraphale-will)) ([3](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186401300745/only-one-1-person-asked-me-my-opinions-on-a-role) and [4](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my) from her Reversed Omens AU)). Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> (Edit 9/14/2019: [dotstronaut@tumblr](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/187701698833/you-me-the-cafe-those-sugared-biscuits-you) has me flailin' today, friends. _fLAILINGGG_. You can see my tag novel on the subject in [my reblog](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/187702735139/dotstronaut-you-me-the-cafe-those-sugared)!)


End file.
